True Heroes
by PhoenixShadow101
Summary: Through the years on 9/11, Alfred is comforted by many people, his own citizens, family, friends, and others he would never expect. Part 2 up- Canada. Will be updated every year.
1. Chapter 1

**PhoenixShadow101: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated my stories in practically forever but I'm working on it! This is a little inspiration story that popped into my head today when I was watching the news. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or anything else.**

A man stood in the middle of a bustling city, staring at the ground before him. Many people were gathering here today. Wives, husbands, sisters, brothers, and many children. They were all paying reverence to a place where many had fallen, ten years before. 'Whether they had been rescuing others or been innocent people with not a thought about what had been going on, they had died brave deaths' thought the blonde haired man that stood there.

Two hours later found the blonde on a path in a park nearby. The man sat down on a bench looking like he had not slept for several days. It was true though, that he hadn't slept the previous night because he knew he was going to dread waking up the next day and facing the world.

Alfred F. Jones sighed. He hated today so much. When he would have to remember the hundreds of people that died on September 11, 2001. There had been so many people that hadn't got to live their lives. Especially the young ones that had had their whole life in front of them.

Alfred sighed again. He knew he couldn't have saved all those people, but the least he could do was save some. The American had gotten to New York as quick as he could in time to help some of the people that were stuck in there.

After a while, the firefighters told him to get out. As much as he protested, they had ordered and practically pushed him out of the building. After that, all he could do was help comfort families who still had relatives in the building.

He had also found a lost girl that day; she had told him that her dad was in there. He had spent the best of two hours trying to find the girls father or see if at least he was alright.

When he had finally, with luck, found the father of the girl, with her family, he had been so relieved. To see that this girl still had her father alive and living had made him so happy. To see that some families would still be united.

It also made him sad to see that many of the people had lost family members and others that were important to them. After the attack, he had comforted a young boy who had lost his older brother. He comforted the boy even though he had no clue how he would feel if his brother died.

The next time he had seen Canada, he had hugged him, realizing that he would never want to lose his brother to anybody.

Brought out of his thoughts when a bird trilled a high and long note, America stood up and started walking towards the small shops on one side of the road. He opened the door and found the shop he had been looking for: the flower shop.

Alfred had done this every year for the past ten years. He would come to this flower shop and buy as many flowers as he could. Then, he would walk to Ground Zero and place them periodically around. He didn't know why he had first started it but it had seemed to become some sort of tradition to him.

The American walked the walk back to the grounds and started placing flowers around the place. He stopped when he found an old woman standing and staring straight ahead. He tapped her shoulder. "Um, excuse me? Hello? Are you okay" he asked.

The woman turned to look at him and smiled a tired, wary smile. "Yes, I am fine, young man. Just lost in my own thoughts." she replied. "My son died in the attack ten years ago." she said as her smile started to fade.

Alfred reached into his bag as he smiled at her. "I am really sorry for your loss. I am sure he was really nice." was his answer.

She smiled warmly. "He was usually so sweet!" she exclaimed dreamily. Alfred smiled again. He pulled his hand out of his bag and handed her a lily. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "I really can't take this if it was for someone else!"

The blue eyed man only grinned. "It's okay! I have plenty more." The woman's eyes watered. "Thank you!" she whispered as she walked away.

Alfred thought to himself. 'She must be very lonely with her son gone.' he thought. He continued distributing the flowers around the grounds while humming to himself.

When almost all the flowers were gone, he turned around ran straight into someone. "Oh! Hey man, are you okay? I didn't look where I was going!" The other man stood up and looked up at the American.

Alfred's eyes widened. "England! What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised. England smiled softly. "I'm here to visit Ground Zero, of course! Others countries do come here to pay there respects, right?"

America's smile started to fade. "Yeah," he muttered "They all died like heroes. _True _heroes. But there is nothing we can do to change what happened though."

Arthur looked unsure of himself as he put his arm around his ex-brother. "It will be fine." He whispered softly to the blonde. "After all, you said it yourself, they are heroes. Brave people who we will never forget!" he reassured.

America looked up to the blue sky and Arthur glanced up as well. The sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky.

America grinned. "Yeah," he whispered back. "True heroes!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Date: 9/11/12**

**Shadow: Hey guys, I know I haven't been on for a super long time. This summer it was mostly because I had a bunch of sports and did strength team. Anyways, I originally meant to make this a one shot but after, I realized I wanted to make it longer. The only time it will be updated is 9/11 every year. RIP the ones who died. Enjoy!**

The wind blew through the trees as it gained strength along the way. It caused ripples in the grass giving it a wave like appearance to anyone looking in on the rolling hills and the field. A lone man lay on his back, eyes to the sky. His wheat blonde hair blew in different direction, he sighed. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he frowned, ignoring the vibrating sensation on his side.

"Why can't they just leave me in peace for one single day?" he muttered, sitting up and pulling his long lanky legs to his chest. "Just one day." He whispered. Eyes going misty, he lost sense of surroundings as he was delved into memories.

"Because we're worried about you." A new voice cut into his thoughts. The sitting man fell back, startled, and landing on his back again with a slight groan. He squinted up at the blaring sun, and through the light, he could make out a head of blonde hair. His twin gazed down at him as he sighed again and sat up.

"Hey, Mattie." He mumbled. "What's up?" he picked at a piece of grass that seemed to have caught his attention.

"Well," his brother glanced up "the sky apparently." He sat down next to his doppelganger and stared.

Alfred looked back up and caught a glimpse of his siblings face and turned back down again. He frowned. "Did you just come here to sit and stare at me?" There was no answer. The personification of the United States grew agitated. "Well?!"

"No," his brother answered softly, "I came here to talk." He stared around at the field and the gently rolling hills. "About what?" America asked, not interested.

Matthew glared at the grass. "You know what."

"Actually," the American replied, "I don't." Matthew glared at his brother. "Don't be difficult, Al! You know very well what I want to talk about, and don't tell me it's not bothering you."

Alfred grumbled. "How would you know? What could you know about it?"

Not fazed by his brothers words, Matthew continued, "September 11, 2001." Alfred flinched. "See, it does bother you!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Of course it bothers me! All those people, all those families, torn…." The taller blonde trailed off. "I couldn't do anything."

"Yes, you did," his brother argued. "You saved as many lives as you could, and helped out a bunch more." Canada could feel his brothers' anger growing. He knew it was not directed at him, but rather at just the world in general, covering up the overwhelming sadness and guilt Alfred was feeling right now.

America closed his eyes, seeing flashes off that day; the screams, the sirens, crying, and the thick smell of smoke and debris as it floated through the air, landing in water, on the ground and over the people that rushed to get in and out the city.

"Mattie," he said quietly as he opened his eyes again. "It's never gonna go away, is it? I know it's not."

His brother sighed. "No, it's not. But you have to be strong Alfred. We all worry about you." He shuffled closer to his brother as he sat down. He remembered eleven years ago, today. He remembered helping people find their families, and searching for Alfred, anxiousness growing as he tried and failed to find him.

America looked at his twin. "You know, I always go around and proclaim that I'm a hero. I mean it. I try to help as many people as I can, with whatever they need. But maybe I'm not really a hero at all. I mean, look at me, I can't even deal with going anywhere near the site, without completely breaking down! I guess I'm just not cut out for the job, huh?"

"No!", Matthew shouted. He needed his sibling to understand this. "Alfred, heroes don't have to have all those powers like you see on TV! They don't run around just seeing everyone get into trouble or wear spandex costumes as they fly around! Heroes can be anybody! Your siblings, parents, teachers, anyone who guides you really. Anyone you look up to in your life, they are your own personal hero! As a hero, you can have emotions, not put up some tough guy act. With emotions you help people by actually caring and feeling their pain and joy with them. Alfred," he finished softly, "you really are a hero to people."

There was silence as the wind whistled through their hair and swept through the tall grass.

Alfred stared wide eyed at his brother, not saying a word. "I-I guess you're right Mattie," he spoke softly. "I never thought about it that way I guess. Um, thanks for telling me."

Matthew smiled gently. "Don't worry, be happy." Alfred smiled and giggled, thinking of the songs they used to sing.

"You know, now that you mentioned how heroes can really be…" he trailed off. Canada smiled encouragingly. "What?"

"Well, you said heroes can be anybody's special person. If that's the case, will you be one of my true heroes?" he asked as heat rose slightly to his cheeks.

Matthew grinned at his twin. "I'd be honored too."

They both laughed and grinned at each other as they lie down, put their hands behind their heads, and watched the white clouds roll across the azure sky.


End file.
